Just Another Frey
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Para el reto nº 9 "ni en Fanfiction nos quieren" del foro "ALAS NEGRAS PALABRAS NEGRAS"


Para el Reto nº 9 de "ALAS NEGRAS, PALABRAS NEGRAS". ESSPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

Just another Frey

Las cosas parecían ir finalmente bien para el joven Walder Frey desde que empezaron a servir al nuevo Guardián en el Norte, Lord Bolton, se sintió a gusto a las órdenes de su hijo, muchos dicen que es animal. Pero Walder siempre lo defiende diciendo otra cosa, es un líder de hombres. Capaz de asesinar y tomar lo que desee de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Oro, mujeres, hasta Invernalia. Esa clase de hombre Walder quería ser, y con gusto puso su vida a su servicio.

Se convirtió en su escudero, como acuerdo entre la unión de la Casa Bolton y Frey. El Frey empezó a acompañar en sus actividades a Ramsay. Walder ya había ido de caza en los terrenos de los Gemelos. Sin embargo, nunca había cazado la presa favorita de Ramsay, humanos. Sentía lo más dulce oler el miedo a la distancia, y ver el horror en los ojos de las presas cuando los alcanzaban. Tenían razón en estar horrorizados, Ramsay no se andaba con chiquitas en cuestión de hacer valer su derecho sobre otros.

Al principio sentía aversión sobre el despellejamiento, lo había presenciado por primera en el "príncipe de Invernalia" Theon Greyjoy. Vio con temor cuando Bolton le sacaba la piel a los dedos. Pero luego empezó a cambiar, ya no sentía tanto asco. Y por fin, tuvo su primera víctima, entre los gritos de auxilio e insultos vociferantes, cerca de Foso Cailín, luego de la rendición, mientras los hombres de Fuerte Terror agarraban a un hombre de hierro manco. Agarró el cuchillo y empezó a cortar. Esa noche los gritos llegaron hasta el cielo y bajaron, inundando toda la tierra. Luego ayudó a colocarlos sobre las estacas, mientras los cuerpos seguían goteando sangre en toda la tierra enpantanada. Eso les pasaba a los saqueadores hijos del hierro, y reconoció que su amo trajo justicia.

El tramo de vuelta hacia el Norte fue para de alegría para el "pequeño" Frey. Había matado por primera vez junto a su primo Walder Frey "el grande". El pequeño y el grande, siempre andaban juntos desde los tiempos que vivieron en los Gemelos. "El pequeño" en su niñez fue realmente pequeño, y su primo siempre lo defendía. En los castillos y a espaldas de sus padres y abuelo, los nietos siempre peleaban, en todos los años, siempre alguien perdía varios dientes o se rompía un brazo "cayéndose".

Mientras la mayoría sólo piensa en protegerse entre sus hermanos, Walder siempre confió en su primo Walder. No debe ser por el nombre porque ya los había por decenas. Pero tenían esos vínculos más fuertes que los hermanos. Y al principio, cuando "el pequeño" no había alcanzado su gran altura, su primo lo protegía. Así fue durante dos años seguidos, hasta que pegó el estirón. Y ya nadie se metía con él. De ahora en adelante, hicieron un juego de palabras para confundir a todos y hasta a ellos mismos (no eran muy inteligentes los jóvenes Frey), "el pequeño" sería el grande y "el grande" sería el pequeño. Así que cuando perseguían al grande y este buscaba al pequeño se llevaban una grata sorpresa.

Así de fuerte fue su vínculo que ambos fueron llevados como pupilos a Invernalia. Se hicieron amigos del bebe Stark. Pero sentían demasiada pena por el tullido Stark, y luego asco cuando este se juntaba con los "come-ranas". Los lacustres siempre eran motivo de burla y repulsión en los Gemelos, no era de impresionarse que "el pequeño" Frey sienta la misma repulsión que los mayores en su familia. También aquí se enteraron de la muerte del heredero de Lord Frey y los Gemelos. Por un momento pensaron que podían sus padres llegar a ser herederos, sin embargo, "el pequeño" recordó que su padre era hijo recién de la tercer esposa del anciano Frey. No tenían ninguna chance. Y asi se entristeció. Se imaginó que haría cuando fuera grande. Había cientos de Frey para desposar, él quería tener algún título masomenos importante. Si todo fallaba, siempre podía convertirse en caballero errante. Y poner la espada a quien pague bien.

Luego llegó Theon, y luego Ramsay. Los Frey pasaron de mano varias veces en un tiempo demasiado corto. De su tiempo con los Gemelos, Invernalia, los hijos del hierro, y Ramsay. Con él fue donde se sintió más a gusto.

De Puerto Blanco le llegó un cuervo. Su familiar Rhaegar Frey le escribió y le dijo que lo propusó a Lord Manderly que se case con Wylla Manderly. Le contó que es una doncella de quince años muy linda y con una larga trenza (tal como le gustan a "el pequeño". Pero le advirtió que la doncella abre la boca de más y salen palabras fuertes y crueles contra los Frey y de honor y lealtad hacia los Stark. "Que sabe una mujer de honor" pensó Walder. Sería su mujer, así unirían Puerto Blanco y los Gemelos, luego del casamiento le enseñaría a su mujer como respetar a los Freys. Tuvo bastantes lecciones de los Bolton.

Poco imaginaría Walder que esa esa última carta sería lo último que supiera de Rhaegar, Symond y Jared Frey. Se perderían en el trayecto hacia invernalia según Lord Manderly se adelantaron y parece que se los tragó la tierra.

Ramsay organizó una búsqueda, y como no tenían monturas, lady Dustin se las obsequió, les dio dos potros grises. La búsqueda terminó como habían esperado, sin rastro y con demasiadas dudas. Pero nadie pensó que fuera tramado por alguien. "Estos idiotas se perdieron, no conocen el Norte y piensan que es igual que las tierras que crecimos" pensó muy inseguramente Walder.

Las fuerzas del nuevo guardián en el Norte se reunieron en Invernalia, a la espera del usurpador Stannis Baratheon. "El pequeño" esperaba con ansias la batalla. La deseaba más que nada en estos momentos de guerra. Saborearía la sangre de soldados enemigos con su nueva espada y escudo.

La emoción cegó varios instintos de Walder, cada día era más orgulloso y ansiaba más la sangre. Y el enemigo no llegaba. Las noticias de las muertes sospechosas en Invernalia le tuvieron sin cuidado. "Que se acerquen a mi y les demostraré de que está hecho un Frey" decía fuerte y claro para que todos lo oigan.

Esa misma tarde varios hombres de Puerto Blanco lo invitaron a jugar a los dados. La suerte del joven despegaba, había ganado unos veinte venados de plata. "Los Freys hacemos todo bien" rió, aunque sospechando que fue un poco fácil. El que tenía que pagarle era un caballero canoso, se disculpo que no tuviera el dinero encima, lo había enterrado bajo uno de los torreones. Le pidió que fuera sólo (para evitar la caída de su dinero en malas manos) en una hora. "El pequeño" no estaba muy seguro pero el otro le señalo "No dudarías de un caballero, no? O me tienes miedo". Eso zanjó el asunto. "El pequeño" le dijo que él no sentía miedo de nada ni nadie, ni de Stannis, ni la nieve, ni el canoso caballero, y le remarcó que podía matarlo sin esfuerzo porque era un Frey.

Mientras se preparaba para ir en su busca, se encontró con Walder "el grande". Le contó lo necesario, tenía que buscar su dinero. Y salió, fue bajo el torreón (y apenas por la densa nieve) se encontró con el caballero. Le exigió bruscamente el dinero, éste hizo una mueca con la sonrisa que no le gustó nada al joven. Salieron seis manos de su espalda, lo tendieron contra el piso mientras "el Pequeño" trataba de patearlos, golpearlos y levantarse. Brilló el desenvaino de un cuchillo, y luego otros. "No puedo morir así, como un animal, soy un maldito Frey" pensó mientras dos cuchillos entraban en pecho y salían marcando hilos de sangre por la nieve. Bajaron más cuchillos y se elevaban y volvían a bajar. Su cuerpo quedó totalmente ensangrentado y agonizaba terriblemente. Se preguntó quién lo vengaría, pero recordó la muerte de Stevron, de Aegon, de Tytos, seguramente de Rhaegar, Symond y Jared. Además de la muerte de su padre Merret y Petyr. Todos Frey. Sin justicia. Nadie los vengó. "¿Para qué?" habría dicho su abuelo si lo oyera. Siguió mirando la nieve caer en su rostro durante el poco resto de vida que le quedaba. Había tantos Frey, y ahí se dio cuenta de la triste de su realidad. Sólo era otro Frey.

* * *

Hago un sincericidio , no hace mucho q escribo , pero me parece que esto es lo peor q escribí, jajaja q sinceridio literal, creo q voy a participar en poquisimos retos, no sé , es medio diferente sin una historia creándose en mi cabeza, menos mal es de llegue 1500 palabras :)


End file.
